Marcus clinton
note: this is just fiction and isint real in reality marcus is just the admins gta online character marcus clinton is brothers with franklin clinton he was born in 2000 and currently lives in los santos and is 17 (2017) but in grand theft auto 6 he is 22 and works for franklin clinton in the families gang when he was 13 (2013) his mother died from the ballas doing breaking in the home and raping and killing her then franklins father moved with marcus in 2013 to liberty city (thats why we dont see or mention him in GTA 5) and in 2018 he comes back to los santos and helps franklin with his buisness and tries to find the killer of his mother. he is one of the youngest protagniosts of the GTA sieries cause he was first in gta in 2017 at age (17) games: grand theft auto 6 (2022) grand theft auto online (2018) grand theft auto fury (2028) grand theft auto west coast (2019) customization: in grand theft auto 6 u play as marcus and u can change your clothing to suit your fashion u can change ur hairstyle u can make your character fat ugly or even hairy with customization so deep you can even change your pubes and it gets more customizable when since GTA6 is set from the year 2018-2023 u can upgrade your phone every year since GTA6 is so realistic u can also create custom tattoos with text and more and also add text to the tatto u can also create custom chains and even get smart contact lenses (only avalible in 2022) and get surgery if u dont like your face and change skin color but ur limits is tanned to african black but u cant be white but u can with the other 3 characters weapons: in GTA6 you cna make custom guns and get skills for them and even get some good aim on the guns and even guns can be cocked even if no ammo and marcus is the best one with the aim in GTA6 but driving doesent go in the family though since he crashed a lot but he gets better in 2021 and starts to drive more liek his big brother and he is also terrible with sex since u have to get ur sex meter higher in gta 6 since u can fuck the protagonist lmao ok enough jokes.sieriesly u can even shoot rpgs out of the car in a driveby cars: in 2023 when marcus makes the cash he buys the tenbris (a gift from franklin) which is a 2026 concept car but is custom made it is based on the infiniti vision gt concept but is really fast and drifts like a gtr u can buy it in GTA west coast for 1,850,000 which is expensive but in gta 6 u get it for free after u complete misson 12 but and also u can customize it and even create your own car logo for it